(a) Field of the Invention
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A table saw cart of the prior art for carrying a sawing machine or similar machine as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,722,618 and 6,314,893 provides a cart exclusively design for carrying the awing machine or similar machine to operate thereon and is adapted with foldable frame legs. However, no safety position means is provided of the prior art resulting in displacement of the cart due to the strong vibration from the machine while operating. Therefore, the prior art is vulnerable to operating problems and safety concerns.